


Last Night

by starksinner



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Adult Themes, F/M, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Mentions of Smut, nice ending, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksinner/pseuds/starksinner
Summary: Daryl loves you but he won't admit it.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Original Character(s), Daryl Dixon/Original Female Character(s), Daryl Dixon/Reader, Daryl Dixon/You
Kudos: 43





	Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> Continuin' to post some of my more recent works from my Tumblr ([starksinner](https://starksinner.tumblr.com//)) on here!
> 
> Quick Disclaimer: Do NOT repost my work. An artist's work is copyright protected from the moment they create it. Reposting my work goes against my wishes and violates that copyright. You need permission, and permission must be granted.

“Don’t you fuckin’ _dare_ walk away from me, asshole!” 

Your voice was involuntarily raspy and strained as you grew angrier, watching as Daryl hastily walked away from you.

“Why don’ you leave me the fuck lone’, woman?” he seethed, snapping towards you as you caught up to him. “Fuckin’ leave me be!”

“You’re a fuckin’ coward!” you screamed, shoving at his chest as he stared down at you. “You’re a dickhead and a dumbass fuckin’ prick! I’m not gonna let you fuckin’ do this to me!”

“Do wha’, huh?” he asked, gripping your wrist as you went to shove him again. You growled as his fingers tightened around you as you attempted to pry your arm away. “What the hell did ya think last night was, huh?”

“You fuckin’ _love_ me,” you snarled, finally pulling your hand free from his grasp. “You wouldn’t’ve had sex with me if you didn’t love me. That’s what last night was.”

“Yer fuckin’ insane,” he glowered. “I ain’t love anything or no one. I ain’t ever loved you.”

“I’ve _killed_ for you,” you whispered hesitantly, lowering your gaze. “I’ve _survived_ for you.”

Your voice was softer but shaky this time as you spoke, a tidal wave of suppressed feelings pouring over you. The way his eyes carried a storm of emotions that ran miles deep never failed to break you into a million pieces. Even as he looked at you in anger, in his eyes danced a thousand hues of blue that concealed a certain warmth and fire that was delicate, burning, and loving. “I’ve done things I never would’ve fuckin’ done because I love you. I’ve loved you for years — like you’ve loved me.”

“Bullshit,” he muttered, waving his arm at you. “You n’ me? We ain’t like that. It ain’t ever been like that.”

“You can lie to yourself, but don’t you _ever_ fuckin’ lie to me,” you breathed. You pulled down the collar of your shirt carefully, revealing the dozens of love bites that lingered across your throat.

You noticed the way Daryl’s entire body grew rigid as his eyes ponderously traveled down to the bruises he had left on you. He remembered the way you moaned as his lips grazed across your skin.

_You were warm and so damn soft._

He loved touching and kissing and sucking every inch of you — completely _devouring_ every inch of you.

“I know the way you touched me last night. I saw the way you looked at me. I felt it, too.” You we’re completely his last night, it had been years since you had another person touch you like he did; his skin flush against yours, his body completely blending with yours.

Daryl’s touch had ignited something dark but beautiful inside you; something you no longer wanted to live without. “You made me yours and I made you mine. Stop bein’ a coward and denyin’ it. Stop denyin’ _me_.”

“I can’t!” he drawled, shaking his head feverishly. “I ain’t — I can’t be with ya like that. Las’ night as’ a mistake. It can’t ever be like that.”

“I know I make it hard to love,” you offered, stepping closer to him. “But don’t shut me out. I can’t take that. We weren’t a fuckin’ mistake, Daryl.”

You could tell he was struggling with his words as he pushed the heel of his foot into the dirt on the ground, trying to dig his boot into it. 

“I jus’ don’t wanna hurt ya,” he admitted, his eyes refusing to meet yours. You watched him nervously as he started to pace in front of you. “I just don’t wanna lose ya and —”

“You won’t lose me,” you affirmed, invading his space again as he cowered away from you. “Jus’ don’t be an ass to me and let me be yours. I’ve always loved ya and I promise I won’t leave ya.”

Daryl never understood the concept of love. All he understood was that you were the one he wanted to protect, to help, to care for. He wanted you to look at him like this forever — your eyes dreamy and unwavering. It was hard for him to admit, and he wouldn’t just yet, but all he wanted was your love. To live in it, to bathe in it, to survive _with_ it.

**_“I won’t leave ya either.”_ **


End file.
